memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Igor871
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Julian Bashir" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur (Talk) 2013-03-11T12:59:15 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Clear style When adding in a "clear" style, please do not use HTML code, please use the template instead. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 12:18, April 16, 2013 (UTC) James Avery Age I'm going to remove the age as there is confusions about it. And interview from 2003 I found has his date of birth as 1948. His publicist has said though he was 68. And Imdb has him in fact down as 65. Also wikipedia has two different pages for him with two different ages. So for now I will remove the age till it is verified. --BorgKnight (talk) 01:33, January 2, 2014 (UTC) The 24th century... ...are the years 2301-2400, meaning that 2373-2375 would be in the latter/second half, since those years fall after 2350. The text was correct on the Deep Space 9 article before you changed it, twice, so please do not change it again. - User47 (talk) 01:03, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :OK, my mistake. --Igor871 (talk) 22:30, January 12, 2015 (UTC)